It is generally known that a compressed refrigerant gas is caused to vibrate or pulsate when it is being discharged into a discharge chamber from a cylinder bore in a refrigerant gas compressor connected in an air conditioning system. The pulsations of the refrigerant gas in the discharge chamber are often transmitted to a pipe and condenser connected to the discharge side of the compressor and forming part of a refrigerant circuit of the air conditioning system, thereby causing development of vibrations and noise from such pipe and the condenser.
Devices have been proposed heretofore which arc designed to reduce the pulsations which cause the development of harmful and unpleasant vibrations and noise in the system, e.g. by Publications of Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications No. 56-44481 (1981) and No. 56-69476 (1981). According to these prior arts, the compressor is provided with a single attenuating chamber communicating with the discharge chamber and adapted to receive refrigerant gases discharged from the respective cylinder bores through the discharge chamber so as to attenuate the pulsations of the discharged gases which would otherwise be transmitted to the downstream external refrigerant circuit.
In the compressors of these prior arts, the discharge chamber and the attenuating chamber are provided in communication with each other through small holes formed at the bottom of the discharge chamber. With such an arrangement, however, flows of the discharged refrigerant gases from the respective cylinder bores of the compressor interfere with each other in the attenuating chamber, which in turn causes the refrigerant gases to pulsate due to such interference. Thus, these conventional compressors could not attenuate the pulsations satisfactorily. In addition, it is found extremely difficult to theoretically design the shape or configuration of the attenuating chamber in such compressors with an attempt for providing an effective reduction of the harmful pulsations.